The present invention concerns an implant for the jaw, comprising an implant body for cementless implantation, a bed made of a plastics material and an implant support.
Implants for the jaw having two stabilisator wings at the implant body and an implant support which is fastened into a bed of plastics material are known. The wings confer to the implant body a rotational stability but they make more difficult exact adjustment and adaptation of the body, after the incision for the wings have been made. Furthermore, because the rest of the walls are smooth the adherence of the jaw-bone to said implant does not always follow. The bed of plastics material is necessary for obtaining a certain flexibility of the tooth and a dampening of the chewing load and is made as cylindrical casing with an exterior and internal thread.